hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
This is an episode guide for the 2010 series Hawaii Five-0. Season 1 # Pilot # Ohana # Malama Ka Aina # Lanakila # Nalowale # Ko'olauloa # Ho'apono # Mana'o # Po'ipu # Heihei # Palekaiko # Hana 'a'a Makehewa # Ke Kinohi # He Kane Hewa'ole # Kai e'e # E Malama # Powa Maka Moana # Loa Aloha # Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio # Ma Ke Kahakai # Ho'opa'i # Ho'ohuli Na'au # Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau # Oia'i'o Season 2 # Ha'i'ole # Ua Lawe Wale # Kame'e # Mea Makamae # Ma'eme'e # Ka Hakaka Maika'i # Ka Iwi Kapu # Lapa'au # Ike Maka # Kil'ilua # Pahele # Alaheo Pau'ole # Ka Ho' Oponopono # Pu'olo # Mai Ka Wa Kahiko # I Helu Pu # Kupale # Lekio # Kalele # Ha'alele # Pa Make Loa # Ua Hopu # Ua Hala Season 3 # La O Na Makuahine # Kanalua # Lana I Ka Moana # Popilikia # Mohai # I Ka Wa Mamua # Ohuna # Wahine'inoloa # Ha'awe Make Loa # Huaka'I Kula # Kahu # Kapu # Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make # Hana I Wa 'Ia # Hookman # Kekoa # Pa'ani # Na Ki'i # Hoa Pili # Olelo Pa'a # Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane # Ho'opio # He Welo 'Oihana # Aloha, Malama Pono Season 4 # Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi # A'ale Ma'a Wau # Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko # A ia la aku # Kupu'eu # Kupouli 'la # Ua Nalohia # Akanahe # Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i # Ho'onani Makuakane # Pukana # O kela me keia manawa # Hana Lokomaika'i # Pale'la # Na Hala a ka makua # Hoku Welowelo # Ma lalo o ka ili # Ho'i Hou # Ku I Ka Pili Koko # Pe'epe'e Kanaka # Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie # O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi Season 5 # A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai # Ka Makuakane # Kanalu Hope Loa # Ka Noe'au # Ho'oilina # Ho'oma'ike # Ina Paha # Ka Hana Malu # Ke Koho Mamao Aku # Wawahi moe'uhane # Ua'aihue # Poina 'Ole # La Po'ino # Powehiwehi # E 'Imi pono # Nanahu # Kuka'awale # Pono Kaulike # Kahania # Ike Hanau # Ua helele'i ka hoku # Ho'amoano # Mo'o 'olelo Pu # Luapo'i # A Make Kāua Season 6 # Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie # Lehu a Lehu # Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna # Ka Papahana Holo Pono # Ka 'alapahi nui # Na Pilikua Nui # Na Kama Hele # Piko Pau 'iole # Hana Keaka # Ka Makau kaa kaua # Kuleana # Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha # Umia Ka Hanu # Hoa 'Inea # Ke Koa Lokomaika'i # Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a # Waiwai # Kanaka Hahai # Malama Ka Po'e # Ka Haunaele # Ka Pono Ku'oko'a # I'ike Ke Ao # Pilina Koko # Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana # O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Season 7 # Makaukau 'ce e Pa'ani # No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina # He Moho Hou # Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile # Ke Ku 'Ana # Ka hale ho'okauweli # Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane # Hana Komo Pae # Elua la ma Nowemapa # Ka Luhi # Ka’ili aku # Ka 'Aelike # Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua # Ka laina ma ke one # Ka Pa'ani Nui # Poniu I Ke Aloha # Hahai i nā pilikua nui # E mālama pono # Puka 'ana # Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a # Ua malo'o ka wai # Waimaka 'ele'ele # Wehe 'ana # He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina # Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono Season 8 # Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough # Dog Days # Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head # No Matter How Much One Covers a Steaming Imu, The Smoke Will Rise # At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities # Unfolded by the Water are the Faces of the Flowers # The Royal Eyes Rest Above # The Trail Leads To A Diving Place; Do Not Follow After # Death at Sea # The Future is in the Past # A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Season 2 (2010) Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Seasons (2010) Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Season 8 (2010)